


Волк и человек

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mates, Pack Feels, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: порой не человеку нужно приручать зверя. Порой волку приходится приручать человека.А может - просто о стае и семье.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 46





	1. Волк и человек

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyotushka_Sat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyotushka_Sat/gifts).



> зарисовка, выполненная на тему челленджа, решила ее и здесь выложить, во имя Питофера. Стерек второстепенный. В доп пейрингах еще и Ликора.  
> Драбблы, где все геи хохо (может быть, серия.. ху ноус в самом деле.. хд)

– А ты уверен, что нам вообще стоило идти? Мы не друзья вообще-то. Между нами пропасть в сто лет, что мы делать с ними будем? Только им веселье испортим и сами не отдохнем.

Крис ворчал так всю дорогу. Невыносимо, даже со стальными нервами Питера. К тому моменту, как они подъехали к клубу-имениннику, где планировался небольшой праздник в честь годовщины открытия, Питер мысленно опрокинул в себя пару стаканов виски с аконитом и пару раз выстрелил Крису в его дурную башку. Ему хотелось крикнуть, что они и сами-то не сильно пока кто-то, но вот, едут вместе на праздник к стае. А еще проводят вместе время утром, днем, вечерами и даже – иногда – по ночам. Они не любовники, кстати. Питер знает, чего хочет, и постель во всех смыслах входит в эти желания, но не уверен – готов ли. Так что спроси кто-либо, он и сам не знает, как назвать их недо-отношения. Или пере-дружбу. То, что Питер знает наверняка – что этот вечер они должны провести со стаей. Потому что ему нужен Крис, каким бы занудным говнюком тот иногда ни был. И потому что ему нужна его стая. И чтобы Криса там приняли, как его… кого-то. В тот день, когда они вымучают из себя обоюдное «пара», Питер ужрётся в сопли. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он дипломат. Так что он считает до десяти, паркуется, глушит машину и сжимает руку Криса, переплетая их пальцы.

– Ты мне нужен там. Стая нужна нам, – тихо говорит он, глядя ровно в лобовое. Добавляет про себя, что иначе ему придётся пустить себе пулю в лоб, потому что устал от роли дипломата. Но он не хочет снова подыхать, хватило ему нескольких попыток. Поэтому и вздыхает с облегчением, когда Крис, осознав, что опять упёрся рогами в стену, которая, в общем-то, ни черта не мешает, отвечает так же тихо:

– Ты прав. Прости, – он трёт затылок свободной рукой и усмехается. – Я просто нервничаю.

– Мы просто отдохнём. Это же клуб Дерека и Стайлза. Только подумай, – Питер представляет, как выбрасывает ненужные мысли в чёрном пакете, словно простой мусор. Медитация бывает разной. У него вот такая.

– Уже год прошел, а я там не был ни разу.

– Я сам не часто заходил. Но там, – Питер поворачивается к Крису и смотрит ему в глаза, сверкая голубой радужкой, – всё довольно мило.

Крис фыркает. Мило – не то слово, которое Питер вообще использует в хорошем смысле. Но в голосе не слышно ни сарказма, ни насмешки.

– Тебе понравится, – говорит Питер, и, уже когда они подходят к охране, добавляет: – А не понравится, уйдем через какое-то время, просто скажи, не держи в себе, Арджент. Это вредно.

– Иди к чёрту, – ухмыляется Крис.

В клубе мило не в том смысле, которое сейчас к этому слову применяет молодежь – тут Питер мысленно вытряхивает из карманов метафорический песок – так что они оба довольно быстро расслабляются и вливаются в общее веселье.

За столиком рядом с ними Дерек и Стайлз, умостившийся у того под боком и яростно печатающий что-то на планшете. Это Стайлз. Даже ночью посреди гулянья он способен выносить мозг какому-нибудь компаньону. Впрочем, Питер уверен, что тот заслужил. Эрика пару минут назад ушла пудрить нос, а Бойд явно сейчас втихаря пишет смс няне, оставшейся с их с Эрикой малышкой. Питер готов поспорить на бутылку любимого виски, что та, втайне от Вернона, тоже пишет няне смс. Питер сглатывает колючий ком: ребята назвали дочь Талией. Он до сих пор не может справиться с собой, когда думает об этом. Звук очередного трека разрезает хохот Лидии, хотя та на танцполе с Корой и это прилично далеко, но стайный радар работает на полную. Питер усмехается, думая о девушках. Все Хейлы, оставшиеся в живых, получились какими-то нестандартными. Но он бы ни за что не стал менять это. В кои-то веки они могут быть просто счастливы. Иногда странно, зачастую непонятно для посторонних, но абсолютно счастливы.

Питер видит, как Крис окончательно расслабляется, и смотрит на него, мол, ну что, я же говорил. Крис закидывает руку на спинку диванчика так, что пальцами касается его плеча. Дерек поднимает бровь и растягивает в полу-улыбке уголок губ – поганец – Питер отвечает ему тем же, взглядом указывая на Стайлза. Теперь улыбкой Дерека можно ослеплять врагов.

Один один.

Время проходит незаметно, что удивляет даже Питера – давно уже не любитель ночных тусовок. Когда Крис начинает клевать носом, он прощается с девочками, обнимает Дерека и тихо говорит ему на ухо, что гордится им. Питер слышит – через грохот музыки, смех и разговоры сотни людей вокруг – он слышит, как сердце Дерека запинается, а потом бросается вскачь. Стайлз, будто чувствуя что-то, подныривает ему под руку и обнимает за талию. Спрашивает без слов, одними глазами, всё ли хорошо. Дерек обнимает его за плечи и целует в висок и тут же подставленные губы – лёгкими касаниями так же молча успокаивает. Всё отлично.

Питер ерошит волосы им обоим и ждёт, пока Крис тоже попрощается с ребятами. Они, может, и не древние старики, но силы уже не те. Оба с облегчением вздыхают, оказавшись на улице, и смеются от этого столь очевидного облегчения.

– На конкурс тусовщиков нам лучше не соваться, – хмыкает Питер, доставая ключи от машины.

– Лучше запишемся на соревнования по просмотру детективов. Или попробуем отвоевать медаль лучшего рыболова у старшего Стилински.

– Не знал, что ты умеешь рыбачить.

– А я и не умею, так, в теории. Но кто нам мешает попробовать?

Питер псом скулить хочет от этого «нам» и от того, что Крис строит – наконец-то – их общие планы. Пусть и такие, вроде бы как смеха ради.

– Спасибо, что выдержал меня, – Крис подходит к машине, но дверь открывать не торопится, – до клуба я имею в виду. Я был невыносим.

Питер фыркает.

– Невыносим – это еще мягко сказано. Это было трудно. Очень тяжело, – он готов нагнетать и утрировать вечность. Видит, как усталые глаза Криса окружают смешливые морщинки.

– Можно, я у тебя заночую? – Вопрос одновременно режет реальность Питера на лоскуты и согревает теплом, замуровывая трещины на сердце.

Он не может сдержаться просто потому, что Крис никогда раньше не оставался на ночь спать. Не чтобы сидеть ночь напролёт на диване у телевизора или ради планов к какому-нибудь очередному сверхъестественному делу, а вот так – просто спать. Пусть и не в одной кровати. Волк внутри Питера сильнее, впрочем, ни одна клеточка человеческой его части в данный момент не против. Он подходит к Крису, тот не выглядит напряжённым. Питер кладёт руку ему на шею и притягивает ближе, утыкаясь лбом в его лоб. Прикрывает глаза и просто дышит. Хочет почувствовать, как ощущение радости наполняет всё его тело, как разливается от макушки до пяток. Хочет слышать, как бьётся сердце Криса и как тот расслабляется под аккуратными, едва ощутимыми поглаживаниями. Человек – тот же зверь. Приручать его так же сложно. Но когда Питер боялся трудностей?

Между ними пока всё не ясно, не проведено границ, и отношения никак не обозначены. И им обоим – пока что – комфортно именно так. Просто Питер уверен: Крис знает, что в любой момент может прийти к нему, и не услышит тонны сарказма в вопросе «Зачем заехал?». Что ему просто приготовят любимый чай с ромашкой и отрежут кусок яблочного пирога, который Крис обязательно захватит с собой. Что можно подойти, уткнуться лбом в висок и почувствовать себя наконец спокойно. Потому что волк-Питер давно приручен, в отличие от человека-Криса.

А сам Питер? Он давно принял тот факт, что их семья каким-то адским промыслом замкнулась на охотниках. От их рук едва не исчезла полностью с лица земли. От них же получила спасение. Да, Крис спасает его. Каждый день, каждый раз, когда – пусть и редко теперь, спустя годы – но охватывает звериная тоска по семье, только Крис его и держит на тонкой еще нити. Питер чувствует, как с каждым днём, проведенным рядом, эта нить уплотняется, становится прочнее. Он не просил такой якорь, но смирился. А когда сделал это, принял Криса, – тогда и полюбил.

Они оба знают, что придёт время – и не останется между ними ни стен, ни блоков. Они смогут так же легко, без оглядки брать и дарить это чувство друг другу. Как Дерек и Стайлз. Как Эллисон и Айзек. Кора и Лидия. Как все те ребята, которых со временем раскидало по миру, но которые навсегда останутся членами стаи Хейла.

А пока... Пока Питер заводит машину и везёт Криса к себе домой.


	2. Про день Х

Питер ненавидит свой день рождения. Если бы это реально работало, он бы загадал одно единственное желание и задул бы все свечи, уповая, что оно сбудется. Он бы закрыл глаза, вдохнул поглубже и проговорил чётко в голове единственное желание: никогда больше не видеть в календаре дату своего рождения. Чтобы не приходилось больше талдычить «спасибо» на все, в основном даже искренние, пожелания. Чтобы не нужно было скрываться в другой стране, прячась от того, кто хочет сказать слова лично. Чтобы не пришлось больше видеть понимающий взгляд тех, кто знает – как сильно ему в этот день не хватает семьи, которой уже давно нет.

Если бы Питер мог загадать такое желание. Если бы оно могло исполниться.

Но мечты остаются мечтами, а мнение Питера по поводу того, хочет ли он вообще отмечать очередную новую цифру в своей жизни, никто не спрашивает. Примерно за неделю до дня Х к нему без предупреждения приезжают Кора с Лидией и притаскивают с собой несколько коробок. Питер складывает руки на груди и устало спрашивает, что это, хотя прекрасно понимает что и зачем.

– Это – украшения к вечеринке. В твой унылый стариковский дом! – радостно провозглашает Кора, а Лидия, кивая, добавляет: – Сделаем его, наконец, красивым и оптимистичным. У тебя юбилей всё-таки, целых...

– Нет! – отрезает Питер.

– Да, – хором и очень серьезно отвечают ему эти две чертовки и уходят с коробками в гостиную.

Питер прикрывает глаза и слышит сопение, которым Крис пытается – очень плохо, кстати, – скрыть смех.

Ну да, конечно, думает Питер. Они знали, когда приезжать. Знали, что он будет против, и выбрали – сговорились, не иначе, – то время, когда тут будет Крис. Просто чтобы в случае тяжелой обороны его квартиры, иметь на своей стороне козырь.

– Ты же знал всё, да? – спрашивает он, заходя в кухню и стараясь не злиться. Они все не виноваты, что он до сих пор не справился с прошлым.

– Думаешь, я мог бы их остановить? – Крис откладывает книгу, которую читал с самого утра, и смотрит с лёгкой улыбкой. Внутри Питера пружина нехотя, но раскручивается, он сдаётся и машет рукой.

– Да и ладно. 

– Вот и отлично, – хлопает в ладоши Крис и поднимается. – Поехали, пока тут девочки будут играть в дизайнеров.

Кора выкрикивает недовольное «хей! Что значит играть?», Питер думает, что через два дня он просто налакается бурбона с аконитом и проспит половину вечера. Первую половину он, так и быть, постарается выдержать.

– Куда мы поедем? – уточняет он, когда Крис выворачивает руль, выезжая из гаража. 

– Как куда? В ресторан, еду заказывать на твой день...

– Молчи. Просто молчи, – Питер покоряется судьбе, но это не значит, что он готов слушать про «тот самый день» сутками напролет.

– Я молчу, хорошо. Вот тебе радио, покрути колёсики, расслабься. – Крис включает их любимую волну, и Питеру в общем-то не нужно расслабляться как-то еще. Достаточно того, что волк спокоен, играет приятный джаз, рядом сидит такой же спокойный Крис. Питеру этого правда достаточно.

Ну, и не слышать определенных слов-триггеров.

И всё идет абсолютно так, как его устраивает. Каждый понимает, насколько он идет на уступки, позволяя устроить праздник, которого ему так бы не хотелось. Поэтому девочки, Стайлз с Дереком и семейство Бойдов стараются максимально не отсвечивать в процессе подготовки. Крис максимально отвлекает от дурных мыслей, занимая всё его время проблемным делом со странными пропажами людей в соседних с Бикон Хиллз городках. Сам же Питер понимает, что такие дни – он по-прежнему не называет праздник своим днём – важны, а он не маленький капризный ребенок, который не умеет уступать и видеть плюсы среди минусов. Они все, каждый член стаи, – его семья. И он любит их не меньше тех, кого когда-то потерял.

Всё идет абсолютно так, как устраивает Питера до утра накануне праздника.

Именно в это утро он отпускает Криса одного впервые за всё время расследования, несмотря на то, что волчья сущность Питера едва ли не воет от беспокойства. Он просто списывает это на обычный мандраж перед днём Х – у него так бывало уже. Да и дело-то плёвое: съездить в соседний городок к сестре последнего пропавшего и забрать его записную книжку. Эта девушка, к которой они заезжали за неделю до этого, сама позвонила Крису, сказала – нашла блокнот среди вещей брата, там какие-то имена и схемы. Нужно было срочно ехать, а Питер клятвенно обещал Коре свозить ее за последними покупками. Он знал, что она волновалась и за него, и за праздник. Подумал, она же единственная их девочка, Хейл, как отказать, когда Кора впервые выступает хозяйкой вечера? Еще и по своей собственной воле.

И если бы он мог отмотать назад, то ему даже смерть не помешала отправиться за этим чёртовым блокнотом вместе с Крисом. 

Но он не мог.

Всё, что мог Питер, – удерживать себя от обращения, без остановки набирая номер Криса, пока Дерек вёл машину на зашкаливающей скорости, а Стайлз созванивался то с участком, где пытался что-то выяснить Джон, то с ребятами и параллельно рылся в планшете Криса в поиске любых зацепок.

Питер очень старается, но всё же впивается когтями себе в бедро, в очередной раз слыша: «телефон выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Стайлз мягко опускает руку ему на плечо, Дерек аккуратно обхватывает его запястье – оттягивает руку так, чтобы когти вылезли из тела, а потом кладет ее обратно, мягко потирая большим пальцем с той стороны, где отчетливо грохочет пульс. Это успокаивает. Стая успокаивает, и Питер как никогда рад, что не один. Он признаёт, что, будь он сейчас один, уже давно бы сорвался с цепи. Отпустил бы волчью сущность. И сошёл бы с ума от переживаний. Питер рад, что Дерек и Стайлз рядом, он прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову на подголовник.

– Спасибо, – тихо говорит он.

– Мы найдём его, – отвечает Дерек, – и с ним всё будет хорошо.

Питер знает, что Дерек не может обещать это на сто процентов. Но голос племянника звучит так уверенно и спокойно, что он не может не поверить. Во всяком случае, это то, что у него реально есть – поддержка и вера его стаи.

Они нападают на след. Прямо в доме той самой сестры пропавшего, которая лежит с пулей в голове посреди своей собственной гостиной. Там куртка Криса, его разбитый телефон, и чашка с недопитым кофе. Питер крошит ее, сжимая в руке, а потом почему-то пытается собрать осколки с пола. Это абсолютно бессмысленно, с учетом полного погрома вокруг, но зато он находит свёрнутую комком бумажку. Дерек разворачивает ее, потому что руки Питера в крови, пусть раны и зажили за минуту. А на бумажке несколько адресов.

Пока Дерек и Питер обыскивают дом, чтобы не упустить еще какие-нибудь подсказки, Стайлз проверяет адреса, и часть из них вообще не интересны, он с радостью отбрасывает эти варианты, потому что так не придется терять время. А вот дом на окраине, рядом с которым лишь лес и пара заброшенных ангаров, – это может быть интересно.

Они едут туда, как только Хейлы заканчивают обыск.

И даже удивляются, когда понимают – повезло. У входа два охранника, периметр обходит еще два человека, еще одного замечают на опушке, спрятавшимся со снайперской винтовкой среди густых кустов. Понятно, что их ждут, только почему нет никакой защиты от оборотней – странно.

Стайлз ликвидирует снайпера одним выстрелом.

– Не то чтобы я лучший стрелок в мире, но я просто лучший стрелок – ухмыляется он, прицеливаясь и попадая еще два раза точно в мишень. Минус два, что обходят – обходили – территорию. Дерек ерошит ему волосы, Питер закатывает глаза на этот комментарий.

– Эти наши, можешь не успеть, – тихо говорит он, и Стайлз кивает головой.

– Поосторожнее там, – отвечает он, размещаясь удобнее, чтобы ждать. – Я буду смотреть в прицел, ловить беглецов и выстрелю вам в задницы, если не будете их беречь.

– Есть беречь задницы, сэр, – Дерек салютует и быстро целует в губы.

– Идем уже, – оттаскивает Питер его за рукав. – Потом будете обжиматься.

Они быстро избавляются от оставшихся на улице охранников и заходят внутрь небольшого дома. Там тихо, кажется, внутри никого, но это не так. Питер чует их. Несколько человек, среди которых и Крис. Он чует кровь, ярость и запах недавнего ужина.

«Как опрометчиво», – думает он и добавляет вслух:

– А ведь сытый желудок притупляет чувство опасности.

– Тем проще нам, – скалится Дерек.

Похитители ожидаемо укрылись в подвале. Их оказывается немного, человек пять или шесть – Питер, в своей слепой ярости отпустивший волка почти на сто процентов, не считает, разрывая очередное горло. За мозги сейчас отвечает Дерек, он оставит кого-нибудь в живых, чтобы поговорить. Волк кровожадно подвывает – зверь не хочет разговаривать, он хочет мести. Жаждет ее. Питер рычит в поисках врага и слышит сквозь марево злости голос.

– Питер. Питер Хейл, послушай меня.

_Крис. Это Крис._

– Питер Хейл, немедленно вернись ко мне.

_Крис расстроен. Он в крови, ее довольно много, и он расстроен почему-то из-за него. Волк расстроил человека._

Питер трясёт головой, разгоняя мутные мысли.

_Почему Крис расстроен?_

– Питер, иди ко мне. Вернись. Пожалуйста, – Крис это почти шепчет, но Питер слышит этот призыв, он ощущает его физически. И постепенно красная пелена перед глазами отступает.

Красным остается лишь чужая кровь на его руках.

– Крис, – кричит он и бросается к сидящему на стуле Крису, которому Дерек уже развязал руки и ноги. – Крис, ты жив, ты в порядке? Крис?

Тот берёт его за руки и сильно сжимает.

– Тише. Тише, эй, всё нормально. Я жив и почти в порядке. Кровь из носа, знаешь же, как она у меня хлещет. А так они почти и не трогали меня.

Питер с подозрением смотрит на него, и Крис вздыхает.

– Ну, ладно. Помяли немного. Но, – прерывает он одним кивком головы все протесты Питера, – но могло быть и хуже.

Питер не может не согласиться с этим. Хотя сильного облегчения это не приносит. Он всё еще жалеет, что не был рядом, когда мог вообще предотвратить это похищение.

– Могло, Питер. Это всего лишь глупые люди, которые даже не знали, с кем связываются.

– То есть? – спрашивает подошедший ближе Дерек.

– То есть, – Крис поднимается со стула с помощью Питера, – это кто-то вроде сектантов с мутными целями и оружием в руках, и они заметили нашу слежку. Мы думали, что ищем кого-то вроде охотников или сверхъестественных существ. А они думали, что мы детективы или копы, – Крис фыркает и тут же морщится от боли. – Кажется, они всё-таки сломали мне ребро.

Питер рычит, борясь с желанием добить тех уцелевших, которых Дерек перетаскивает волоком наверх.

– Нет, Питер, – Дерек всё понимает. – Мы отдадим их местному шерифу. Вместе с остальными.

Питер вопросительно смотрит на него. Что за?..

– А ты думал, Стайлз убил тех охранников? – Дерек закатывает глаза. – Нет, он стрелял сильным снотворным. Он же сын шерифа, ты чего?

Действительно, как он мог забыть. Питер перехватывает Криса поудобнее и выводит на улицу. Стайлз через пару минут подъезжает на машине и помогает Дереку связывать спящих.

Крис прислоняется к боку машины и откидывает голову назад, прикрывая глаза.

– Я рад, – тихо говорит он, – что вы нашли меня.

На улице ночь, Питеру так хотелось бы, чтобы в темноте Крис не мог разглядеть, как сильно трясутся у него руки.

– Иди сюда, – Крис протягивает руку, и Питер обхватывает его пальцы, как спасительную соломинку. – Всё закончилось, – выдыхает Крис. – Всё хорошо.

Всего лишь крепкие объятия, но его отпускает. Питер кладет свободную руку на затылок Криса и прислоняется лбом ко его лбу.

– В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я не смогу вернуться. Там, в подвале, – Питер не может не сказать этого. Это нужно знать всем, кто близок ему. Что он еще нестабилен.

– Знаю. Но мы справились.

– Но твой голос… – почти одновременно с Крисом говорит Питер и немного дёргается от неожиданности, когда в тишине у того на часах раздаётся пикающий звук будильника.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы твой день рождения начался немного… – Питер хмыкает, на что Крис тихо смеётся. – Ладно. Много по-другому. Но…

– Эй, мы тут закончили, скоро здесь будет жарко, я полицию вызвал. Здесь шериф – папин друг, он в курсе когтистых дел, но нам лучше не дожидаться их, – Стайлз врывается так резко, что Питеру хочется его укусить. – Как закончите ворковать, руки в ноги и линяем. Ну, или лапы в лапы, у кого как, – Стайлз смеется и подходит немного ближе. – Рад, что с тобой всё нормально, – говорит он Крису. – Ну, с учётом всего, – он машет рукой, описывая «всё».

– Спасибо вам, – кивает ему Крис.

– Мы же одна семья, – Дерек обнимает Стайлза и громко чмокает его в щёку. – Опять мешаешь старикам болтать о жизни?

Крис хохочет и ойкает, хватаясь за бок, Питер кладёт его руку себе на плечо и помогает сесть на заднее сиденье машины.

– Мне всё равно, как начался этот день, – говорит он Крису, когда они въезжают в Бикон Хиллз. – Главное, ты рядом.

– Это мой план, – Питер слышит улыбку в голосе Криса и чувствует тепло ладони, сжимающей его руку. – Быть рядом.

Питер смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы, переводит взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, в которое на него смотрит уставший, но счастливый Дерек, и правее, на задремавшего Стайлза.

– Такой план мне нравится. – Питер съезжает чуть ниже на сиденье и кладет голову на плечо Крису. – Еще бы вечеринку пережить.

В салоне машины раздаются смешки.


End file.
